


Day Eighty-Six || Listen to the Song

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [86]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With his brother set to graduate and perform one last time, Sasuke agrees to attend one of his rehearsals. And it's not just because Itachi tells him a certain harpist will be there.





	Day Eighty-Six || Listen to the Song

“So, this is it, huh? Last collegiate performance.”

Walking beside his brother, Itachi glances over before nodding. “It is...I’m certain it will be bittersweet. But I already have a seat in the city’s local orchestra for the coming season. I won’t be without a place to play for long.”

Sasuke keeps hands tucked in his pockets, expression a bit unreadable.

“...surely you’ll still come to the performances? You’ve never missed a single one.”

“Yeah, of course...so long as I can afford it,” the younger brother replies, managing a small smile but still watching the sidewalk.

“I’m sure I can pull some strings if need be.”

Silence falls for a time before Sasuke speaks again. “...guess it’s just...gonna be weird. Knowing you’re not on campus anymore, or…” Shoulders shrug.

“I won’t be going far, Sasuke. At least, not for a good while. If opportunity calls elsewhere, I may leave...but for now, I have a place here. Besides, I still have two weeks before the semester ends.” Watching his brother thoughtfully, Itachi then offers, “Would you like to come to one of the rehearsals? A little backstage pass, so to speak?”

That earns a glance. “...would that be okay?”

“I highly doubt anyone will mind. Besides, there’s someone there you’ll likely want to see again.”

Sasuke frowns. “...are you doing another duet…?”

Before he can stop it, Itachi snorts. “Well, yes...but that’s not what I mean.” Brows lift. “Hinata will be there.”

“She’s performing again?”

“Sadly, no. But she’s been assisting with setups and arrangements. She’s attended every group practice so far and has been a great help. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

Ever so slightly, Sasuke’s shoulders hunch. “It’s not like we’re friends...we just talked for a few minutes after your last concert.”

“Oh? Well...I must have misread her asking about you then,” the elder brother replies blithely.

“...she asked about me?”

“Yes, every so often. Hinata seems rather curious about you. I indulge her when I can, but I’ve tried to leave some questions for  _ you  _ to answer.”

“...are you setting me up?”

“I might be. Is that so bad?”

“You’re turning into Mom.”

“Oh  _ please _ , Sasuke,” Itachi replies, looking jokingly offended. “I suggest  _ much  _ better girls for you than Mother does.”

They both break into snickering, and Sasuke can’t help but feel his spirits lighten. As much as he might fear his brother entering a new era of his life, and what that might mean for time they can spend together...it’s good to know that, for now, things are still the same.

“Okay, yeah - I’ll come to your practice - I can just bring my work with me.”

“It will be Friday afternoon - you’ll have all weekend to work, won’t you?”

“Well, yeah...but -”

“Just consider it a small break,” Itachi insists.

Reading him like a book, Sasuke grins. “Okay, okay...I’ll spare more time for talking to her.”

“Brilliant.”

Whatever will make his brother happy.

By week’s end, Sasuke actually has a rather light homework load, anyway. He should be able to finish it all in the following day, then have Sunday to just...do whatever. Not that he tends to do much in his free time, anyway. 

So, that’s less guilt about going to the music department Friday afternoon.

He’s only been in here a handful of times, and never for very long - usually just to meet his brother, or have a quick discussion better had in person than over text. Peering in a bit warily at first, he steps in and just...tries to look like he belongs there until finding the proper room.

It’s filled with a variety of instruments, and several are occupied as bits and pieces of warmup are had. Near the front of the room is Itachi, seated at his usual piano. And beside it, going over sheet music with him, is the same woman he dueted with in his last concert.

There’s a few moments where Sasuke watches them, unnoticed by the door. She’s standing while he sits, hip cocked toward him and leaning in, pointing at the paper. In turn, Itachi sits up, angled toward her and paying rapt attention.

“Cute, aren’t they?”

Almost jumping out of his skin, Sasuke turns to see Hinata beside him, looking gleeful at having caught him off-guard. “I...w-what?”

She nods toward the other pair. “Your brother! They were pretty friendly before the last performance...and I think it’s only getting worse.”

Before he can stop it, a glance back to them begets a bit of a pout.

“Not j-jealous, are you?”

“No…”

Only looking all the more convinced, Hinata changes the subject. “So, here to watch?”

“Yeah, Itachi thought I should. I was never...musically inclined, so most of this is all above and beyond me.”

“Aw, really? I’ve always loved music...I’ve practiced harp since I was very young. At first we tried piano, but...it wasn’t quite my style.”

Tearing his eyes from his brother, Sasuke realizes this is the part where he’s supposed to make conversation. “Itachi was always a natural. He was playing before I was even born.”

“He’s...five years older?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s funny, I’m five years older than my little sister! She’s going to be a freshman this coming year in high school.”

“She play anything?”

“Well...not instruments. She’s really into soccer and volleyball. I did a bit of the latter in high school, but...well, I w-wasn’t exactly varsity material,” Hinata laughs.

“Everyone’s got their own strengths.”

“So, what are yours?”

That earns a shrug. “Well...I’m planning on going into law, so...whatever that entails.”

“Oh, I see! My father’s a lawyer!”

“Really?” 

“Yeah! If you ever need, like...an internship or something, I can ask him!”

Sasuke blinks. “...okay.”

“Hinata.”

The pair turn to Itachi. “Yeah?”

“You should have Sasuke listen to the song you’ve been working on,” the elder brother suggests. “We’re still warming up, so there’s time before we’ll need your help.”

“...o-oh! Um...okay.”

“Got something you’re practising?”

“S...sorta? There’s a songwriting contest this Summer, so...I’m working on a piece.”

“You  _ wrote _ a song?”

“Yeah!” Emboldened by Sasuke’s wonder, Hinata perks up, smiling. “It’s not quite finished, but...I’ve been getting some tips from everyone, including your brother! You...wanna hear it?”

“Sure.”

Nodding, Hinata leads them toward the rear of the room where the harp she performed on stands. “Just, uh...don’t laugh if I mess up. I haven’t gone through it all very many times…”

“No way - I couldn’t even begin to play that thing. I’ve got no room to laugh.”

Taking her seat and adjusting some music on the stand, Hinata scans over it before giving a nervous glance. “Okay...um, here goes…”

Fingers lift, hovering over the strings for a long moment before beginning to pluck.

It starts slow, soft, and quiet. Staring out at nothing to better concentrate on what he hears, Sasuke listens as it builds in tempo, fluttering and dancing. He can almost see a scene play out in his mind, following the rises and falls of the music. It’s not like anything he’s ever heard before...though, granted, he tends to listen to anything but  _ harp _ music. He’s more of a soft rock sort of guy.

Then it slows...and stops. And Sasuke finds himself blinking. Is that it…?

“That’s as far as I’ve gotten,” she admits sheepishly. “I haven’t figured out how to end it yet.”

“Well, what you’ve got is great. It’s very…” He doesn’t know good terms for describing music. “...lively. Like...it tells a story…?”

“That’s what I was going for! It sort of...narrates a little movie in my head,” is her next confession, hunching a bit in embarrassment.

“I think it’s awesome. I’ll have to hear the rest when it’s done.”

“...okay! I hope to have it done - at least the rough draft - by the end of the year. I want to have everyone’s opinions before they leave.”

“I’m sure my brother would still help you after.”

“He  _ did _ say he would...he’s really nice.”

“Yeah...he’s pretty great.”

“Guess that means I might see you, too…?” There’s a hint of a hopeful lilt to her voice he’s not sure she intended to reveal.

“Yeah, sure. I dunno if I’d be much help…”

“Well, it’s still nice to have another opinion! Itachi tells me you’ve been to all his recitals. You might not  _ make _ music, but you do  _ know _ it. Even if you think you don’t. And...it’d be nice to see you over the Summer.” A light tinge of a blush blooms in her cheeks.

Sasuke can’t help but feel his own face warm. “...yeah.”

“All right Hinata, I think we’re ready!” Itachi calls, and both of them startle.

“Oh! I...better get over there. Gonna stay and watch?”

“Guess I might as well.” Itching his neck as Hinata dashes over, Sasuke does his best to ignore an ever-so-slight flight of butterflies in his stomach before following and sitting on a spare speaker. Watching as Hinata helps direct the pair through their piece, he forces himself not to stare.

...maybe it was a good idea to come, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Guh, another late night! Had a lot of trouble getting into the groove of this one, but...I think it turned out all right!
> 
> So this is a 'sequel' to a waaay earlier piece: day twelve, where Sasuke heard Hinata play her harp in a concert Itachi was also in. Give its musical focus, I figured it'd make sense to connect it to another entry with 'song' in the title, lol
> 
> Looks like someone's got a crush :3c And by someone, I mean both of them, haha - all the better for some mutual pining before they give in and date! Maybe another entry will give me a chance to write some additional sequels - time will tell!
> 
> But, for now, I need to get to bed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
